Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a communication system, and more particularly to a phase error estimating technology in a communication system.
Description of the Related Art
Various types of communication apparatuses are becoming more and more popular as electronics-related technologies continue to progress. There are currently many digital communication systems that adopt coherent demodulation technologies, e.g., Digital Video Broadcasting-Satellite-Second Generation (DVB-S2) systems. As a receiving end of such type of system needs to accurately estimate the value of phase error in a received signal, phase error estimation based on additive white Gaussian noise (AWGN) models is a highly valued and extensively researched subject in the field of signal processing. In current techniques, phase error detectors (PEDs) for tracking phase changes at a receiver may be divided into several main categories, including non-data aided (NDA), decision directed (DD) and soft decision directed (SDD).